Standing Up for Yourself
by A. Lee
Summary: Amy finally learns to stand up for herself, and falls in love along the way. *Complete*


Story 14  
  
The scene was perfect. A bright sun shone in the sky. Children played in a playground nearby. Mothers were pushing baby strollers, kids were walking their dogs, and couples were walking by, arms entwined. In a small and snug bench, sat a young girl around the age of 15-16. She had dark blue hair and dark blue eyes. Her eyes were riveted on her book.  
  
A brown-haired boy watched her cautiously. After making sure that she was only paying attention to her book, he slipped into the bench. After a few watchful moments in which he made sure that she did not see him, he crept over. Just as she was engrossed in the most captivating chapter of her novel, his hand swooped like an eagle and pulled the book out of her grasp.  
  
The blue-haired girl whirled around. Her eyes widened when she saw who had taken her book. "Give me back my book, David." Her voice was cold.  
  
The boy shook his head. He pondered the back of the book for a moment, before flipping through the book, losing the girl's page. "What is this?" he asked. "Amy, you read too much."  
  
"You don't read enough," Amy retorted. She swiftly grabbed the book back and stood up.  
  
He looked at her, startled. Her reflexes were quick. "I haven't found anything that interests me. Movies are better."  
  
"For every movie you see, I can find a better book," Amy said curtly.  
  
"Fine," David said, accepting the challenge Amy hadn't known she offered. "Find a book better than The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Rings."  
  
Amy paused for only a moment. "The Fellowship of the Rings is a bit hard to follow and a bit confusing," she mused. "The Sword of Shannarra by Terry Brooks."  
  
David frowned. "You expect me to read a book?"  
  
Amy gave him a cold glance. "Of course, if that book is too hard for you, I can always find an easier one. Is The Adventures of Winnie the Pooh easy enough?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm.  
  
David glared. "Where do I find the book?" he asked.  
  
"In the library. Where else?" Amy asked, disgusted. "Don't waste my time again until you've finished the book."  
  
Amy sighed. At least she had gotten David off her back for a while. David was one of the popular kids in school, and he seemed to enjoy teasing people. Usually, she wasn't teased as much, because she was Serena's friend, and everyone like Serena, but lately, David's crew and gotten on her case more and more often.  
  
As she put her back away and got ready to go to Raye's for the study session, she had a startling thought ...What if David did actually read the book? She chuckled. When pigs fly.  
  
Amy got to her locker safely, no teasing. She smiled. It had been a week since she had told David off, and his crew had meekly backed down. As she closed her locker gently, and took out her book, she headed for the tree under which she and her friends always met.  
  
A tall, dark-haired, Senior, who had flunked, blocked her way. Automatically, Amy stepped back.  
  
"Why y'always reading?" he snorted.  
  
Amy's eyes flashed dangerously, but she merely turned away.  
  
"Watcha reading?" he continued pestering her. "Arrow's Flight? I've read that before."  
  
"What's it about," Amy challenged.  
  
"About an arrow," he shrugged. "Whadyu care, bookworm?" he sneered.  
  
Lita stepped up. "My friend Amy is happening to read a book that she likes. Gotta problem with that?"  
  
The guy backed away. "Nope," he said, before walking off.  
  
Lita smiled reassuringly at Amy. "Ever have problems with him again, tell me. I know how to take care of him."  
  
Amy smiled gratefully at Lita before walking with her over to Serena, Mina, and Raye. Mina's school had closed down for some strange reason, so she had happily transferred to this one. After the Galaxia incident, Raye had decided to spend more time with her friends, and had finally acquired permission from her father to come to this school instead.  
  
"Is that blockhead guy still bothering you?" Serena asked sympathetically.  
  
Amy smiled. "It's all right."  
  
As they cheerfully talked, Amy put down her book and joined the conversation. Soon, she was laughing and having fun. A shadow loomed over her. She turned around to see David. She hesitated. He only teased, and only in play.  
  
She stood up. "Is there something you want?" she asked coolly.  
  
"The Sword of Shannarra is really good," he said. "Is there a sequel or something?"  
  
Amy hid her brief surprised and smiled. "There are books about the Druid, and other characters. Just look under Terry Brooks."  
  
That was the beginning of a cataclysmic change. With David, the popular guy, reading in his spare time, others began to read as well. And Amy was safe in the fact that no one teased her anymore. Instead, they stopped by for books she might suggest.  
  
And she and David became good friends. They often discussed books and what hidden meanings the author might have. They read The Lord of the Rings trilogy together, though with Amy, it was rereading. They talked about books they liked, and suggested books to each other. They formed a nice friendship, until one day ...  
  
Amy briefly looked at herself in the mirror. Instead of meeting at their usual spot by the tree in her backyard, David had told her that he was going to give her a surprise. She was to dress formally, and he would do the rest. She wore a loose blue skirt, with a light blue blouse. Over her shoulder was a blue handbag, and in it rested a book. A Walk to Remember. She smiled weakly into the mirror and hoped she wasn't too overdressed.  
  
Although she could barely admit it to herself, she had grown to like David a lot over the few days. Each time they talked, she marveled at his wit and humor. In fact, sometimes she wondered if she didn't like him too much. What if she was in love with him? That was silly ... wasn't it?  
  
She shook her head to clear her mind of such thoughts. She was going on a date ... no, a study session, with David. That was all. Nothing more.  
  
She smiled once more at the mirror, before heading for the meeting spot by the tree. She grinned wryly, glad she had decided against telling the others. They might decided that this counted as a real date, and they would have insisted on spying on her, and helping her dress up, and dredging all the details out of her.  
  
She smiled briefly at the darkness, as the thought of an eager Serena, anxious for gossip, appeared in her mind.  
  
"What's so funny?" a deep voice asked. A warm arm slipped around her shoulders.  
  
"Nothing," she answered. "Can we go now?"  
  
Before she got an answer, a cloth blindfold had slipped around her eyes. She gasped, startled.  
  
"Where I'm taking you is a surprise," David whispered.  
  
Amy nodded, trusting. She held his hand and made way to his car. As she got in, she admired the smoothness of the seats.  
  
They drove for a while, before they stopped. When Amy was helped out of her car, she noticed a chilly breeze, and shivered. A warm jacket slipped over her shoulders. "Thanks," she whispered.  
  
As he led her through some sort of grass, they finally came to a stop. Her blindfold was taken off, and she was breathtaken by the view. "It's beautiful." She was on a grassy hill by a tall, majestic tree. On the floor was a spread blanket, and on it lay a picnic. The sky was dotted with twinkling stars, and candlesticks burned. She smiled.  
  
"I have something to tell you," David said nervously. "I understand if you don't feel the same ... but I think I love you, Amy."  
  
Amy stood in shock. Then, her face showed pleasure. She reveled in the words. Just like a novel. "I think I love you, too," she whispered.  
  
David smiled, and looked down at Amy. She looked up. Their eyes met for the longest time, before they kissed.  
  
It was her first kiss, and Amy was happy. The kiss made her tingle all over, and it was short, sweet, and satisfying. She smiled shyly at him. "Let's eat."  
  
He agreed. 


End file.
